A Story for you and me
by Anaki911
Summary: This is a random story of Severus telling Harry how he and James got together. Please read and review. This is my first Yaoi story I hope is okay. Warning, if you don't like malexmale dont read. JPSS HP?


"If I had known that he would betrayed me like that I wouldn't had gotten with him in the first place. You-are not mad, are you?" Harry said. It had been six months sense the end of the war.

"No Harry I'm not mad at you. I love you and I will always support you, you know that right?"

"Yes dad thanks. Oh, by the way Hermione knows about it too and was actually upset same as Ron that he did that. They also know that you are my dad and are happy that I have a parent to trust. Now, what do I do?" Harry said the last words in sadness as he went back to the topic he was sad about.

"Let me tell you a story and then you tell me what you'll do okay?"

"Okay" Harry said and sat on his father's lap.

"It all started when I was in fourth year. It all began with…"

--Story--

…_James was sitting by the lake alone and it was rare sense he was always surrounded by his friends. Without knowing from a far a pair of black eyes were staring at him, James looked around as if feeling someone looking at him. He stood and said, "Whoever is there come out now?" From the shadows came out a boy of black hair and stared at him for a moment._

"_Where are you friends? Why are you alone?"_

"_Is none of your business Snape" James said. _

"_Well um…can I stay with you then?" Severus said. James stared at him in disbelieve but nodded none the less. "You know I like to look at the lake most of the time, it calms me down when I'm mad and it brings peace to me when I'm sad. Why are you here?"_

"_Sirius, Remus, and Peter wanted to go to the village but I didn't felt like going" James said. Severus looked at the lake but said nothing for a while, contemplating how to say what he really wanted to say. "What's wrong? Why are you here anyways?"_

"_You wouldn't believe what I want to say and probably you will hate me even more then you already do" Severus said looking at James. _

"_You know you are not bad to talk to when we are not fighting. You're actually a cool person" James said. Severus looked away to hide a blush that had made its way to his face. _

"_**James! Where are you?! James!"**_

"_Well I better get going, see you around Severus" James said. Severus turned around and was only able to see James back. He smiled to himself and then turned once again to look at the lake. _

"_If you only knew" Severus said to himself before going back inside to the castle. He walked to the Slytherin common room. He opened the door and went to his room, and lied on the bed replaying what had happen just a couple of hours ago. A while later a knock on the door brought him back to presence, "come in."_

"_Severus, come Lucius is in trouble" a girl with black hair said._

"_What is it now Bellatrix, what did he got himself into" Severus said standing up and following her._

"_Well Potter and his group began to laugh at something and Lucius thought they were laughing at him. Which they probably were, but either way Lucius withdraw his wand and hex my cousin" Bellatrix said. Severus opened his mouth to say something but they were already near the fight so he stayed quiet. _

"_You are going to pay Potter for laughing at me!" Severus heard Lucius said. _

"_Stop!" Severus said from behind all the students surrounding the fight. Everyone made a path for Severus who walked calmly towards the group. "Lucius what happen?"_

"_Potter began to laugh at me" Lucius said._

"_I did no such thing Malfoy, if you don't know why I was laughing then you shouldn't have talked" James said._

"_You-"_

"_Luc lets go to the common room please. I don't want you to get hurt" Severus said not looking at the other four. Lucius looked at Severus for a moment._

"_Alright" Lucius said grabbing Severus hand and guiding him to the common room neither noticing a pair of eyes looking at them in disbelieve. Once inside the common room Severus guided Lucius to his room and both sat in silence._

"_What happened exactly?" Severus asked._

"_I already told you, he began to laugh at me for no reason" Lucius said. Severus only nodded not knowing what to say. "Why do you care about him anyways, is not like you love him or anything. Right?"_

"_I don't know Luc, a lot of things have happen and I don't know what to think anymore" Severus said. Lucius went up to him and looked at his friend._

"_You love him don't you?" Lucius asked. Severus looked away. "I knew it; no don't look at me like that. I saw how you looked at him during meal times, during class, and on Quittich matches."_

"_Was I that obvious?" Severus asked._

"_I know you my friend, and no I was the only one that noticed" Lucius said. _

"_Don't tell anyone, especially him" Severus said. Lucius nodded and left Severus alone once again. _

_The next day Severus found James at the lake alone once again. He didn't go near him that time and he didn't want to be notice so he turned around but was stopped by James' voice. "You don't have to go because I'm here."_

"_Is not you" Severus said turning around and found James was looking at him. _

"_Tell me are you and Malfoy going out?" James asked. _

"_No" was Severus quick replied not knowing the reason James had asked him or why he even cared._

"_Why don't you join me?" James said extending a hand to Severus who looked at him before going up to him. "I wasn't laughing at Malfoy yesterday. I was laughing at something Sirius said to Remus."_

"_Um…why are you telling me?" Severus asked turning away._

"_I don't know" James answered. Severus turned to look at James, they were too close to each other. They began to get closer and closer…_

"_**James! Where the heck are you?! James!"**_

_James turned to look at the direction Sirius voice came and sighed. "I'll see you around Severus."_

"_See you" Severus said before James left. Severus sat down by the lake and looked into the lake once again. After a while he stood and something caught his attention. He picked it up and noticed it was a diary, he looked on the right hand corner and noticed it had the letters __**J.P. **__"I think I'll return this to him when he comes back."_

"_There you are I was looking for you" Lucius voice came from behind. Severus turned around and noticed the blond teen was smiling at him. _

"_Hey, is something wrong?" Severus said putting the diary away._

"_I was worry about you; you are my friend after all. Are you going to tell him?" Lucius said._

"_No, why would I do that? He will never see me more then just another person" Severus said._

"_How do you know if you haven't told him anything?" Lucius asked. Severus shrugged his shoulders and a tear escape his eyes._

"_He hates me Luc, I don't think he wants to know about my feelings towards him at all" Severus said. Lucius dried Severus tears before embracing him and let him cry on his shoulder. Both stayed silent, "why do I have to feel this way?"_

"_Is something I don't think you can stop" Lucius said. Both began to walk back to the castle, they went to the common room before going down to the great hall for dinner. _

"_Attention all students, I have an announcement I would like to make" Albus said standing up. Severus looked up to see everyone was looking at the old wizard with curiosity. "Christmas is coming up and one of our professors has asked for my permission to organize a Yule Ball a week before the leaving of those that are going to their homes for the break. Everyone is expected to wear a mask; the mask must be either white or black. You are allow to wear anything you wish, (of course it has to be school appropriate)."_

"_Severus, you are going aren't you?" Lucius asked when they were walking out of the Great Hall._

"_Yes Luc, I'll go. Are you going to ask-" Severus said before bumping into someone._

"_Sor-oh it's you, Snape. Watch where you're going."_

"_Do you want to start something Black?" Lucius said through clenched teeth stepping in front of Severus._

"_No Lucius just leave it" Severus said grabbing Lucius arm. _

"_Yes Malfoy, listen to your boyfriend" Sirius said mockingly. Before he knew what was coming Lucius had punched him on the face._

"_Never dare say something about Severus or you'll pay" Lucius said before dragging Severus away from Sirius and to the common room. "Sorry Sev-"_

"_Why did you do that for?" Severus asked mad._

"_I don't want you to get hurt Sev. You are like a brother to me and I won't let any of them to hurt you" Lucius said._

"_Luc, you are like a brother to me too, but you can't go around insulting or threading anyone that insults or hurts me for that matter. Anyways changing of subject, are you going to ask Narcissa to go with you to the ball?" Severus said and sat down._

"_Yeah, I'm going to ask her tomorrow" Lucius said._

"_I wish you luck then" Severus said calming down._

"_Thanks, well we should go to sleep now. Tomorrow is our finals for all classes and I want to be well rested" Lucius said._

"_Okay, night" Severus said and went to his room. Once inside he took out the diary and just looked at it. "I'll give it to you tomorrow; I hope you go to the lake alone again. I think is the only time we are able to talk." _

"_Severus, are you still awake?" A voice was heard from the door._

"_Yes, come in Narcissa" Severus said. The door opened and in came a girl with blond hair. "Is something wrong?"_

"_I just want to know if Lucius is going with someone to the ball" Narcissa said._

"_He is planning to ask someone tomorrow, why?" Severus asked trying not to smile._

"_I wanted to ask him so we could go together" Narcissa said, disappointment in her voice._

"_Why don't you wait till tomorrow to see who he is going with? I think you'll have the surprise of your life," Severus said with a smile._

"_Yeah I'll do that, so how are things with him? Have you told him?" Narcissa said._

"_No Cissa, I haven't told him. I don't think I will ever do that" Severus said._

"_I saw you two talking at the lake this morning, are you two friends?" Narcissa said._

"_I don't know Cissa, we have only talked twice. Um…did you saw what happen after he left?" Severus said. _

"_Yeah, I saw when Lucius hugged you, but I know you wouldn't betray me. I know you know that I love him, but if he is happy with someone else I'll let him be" Narcissa said._

"_That is the same thing I'm willing to do for him. Lets sleep now, tomorrow we have final exams in all our classes" Severus said._

"_Okay, good night Sev and good luck" Narcissa said as she left the room. Severus just smiled, and begin to get ready for bed. He lied down on his bed after a quick shower and fell asleep._

_The following morning Severus went to his first three classes and took his exams. He then went to the lake and found James looking for something. He turn and was about to leave when James voice stopped him, "hi Severus."_

"_Hey" Severus said turning around and saw James smiling. Severus looked at the sky before turning back to James who had resumed his previous activity. "Did you lose something?" _

"_Yeah, I forgot my-my notebook here yesterday" James said. Severus remembered then what task he had assigned himself the night before._

"_Oh! I found it yesterday and was planning to give it to you, but I forgot. Um…here" Severus said taking out the diary and giving it to James. James took it rather fast and begin to check it as if looking for a cue. "I didn't read it or even open it for that matter. I thought it was rather something private."_

"_Thanks-for respecting my privacy" James said._

"_So are you going with someone to the ball?" Severus asked changing the subject._

"_No, I'm going alone" James said._

"_If you don't mind me knowing. Why?" Severus said._

"_No I don't mind, its because the one I wish to go with wouldn't accept" James said._

"_How do you know? Have you asked the person?" Severus asked looking at James as if he would find something in his eyes._

"_No I haven't asked the person, but I know the person's answer" James said looking away as if trying to hide his answered._

"_Are Lupin and Black going?" Severus asked once again changing the subject._

"_Yeah, they are going together, I mean they are going out so I understand. Peter is going with a girl name Mary" James said. Severus nodded and the bell ring announcing the beginning of lunch and end of the fourth class for some students. _

"_I think Black will be looking for you" Severus said._

"_**James!"**__ Sirius voice came as if proving Severus' theory._

"_See you around Severus" James said and left laughing._

"_See you" Severus said. He looked at the lake before going to the great hall to be tackle by a girl with blond hair. "Wow Cissa what has gotten into you?"_

"_He asked me Sev! I'm going with him to the ball!" Narcissa said smiling._

"_I knew it" Severus said. Narcissa looked at him questioningly and he chuckle. "He told me last night that he would ask you. Then when you asked me if he was going with someone, I knew that you two would end up together. I wish you luck my friend."_

"_Thanks Sev, have you find a date yet?" Narcissa said._

"_No Cissa, I'm go-" Severus said before someone bumped into him. Severus looked in front of him to see who it was and noticed it was a guy from Hupplepuff._

"_I found you! Sorry for bumping into you," the guy said._

"_Um…it's okay…uh" Severus said not knowing how to call the boy._

"_My name is Alexander, and I came to ask you if you would go with me to the dance" Alexander said. Severus looked at him and then passed him to see James staring in his direction. _

"_No thanks, I think I have someone else in mind. Sorry" Severus said before going pass the guy and to his table at the great hall. He sat down and was too deep in thought that he not even noticed his owl going towards him. _

"_Sev I think you have a message" Narcissa said. Severus looked up and noticed his owl waiting patiently for him. _

"_Hey there, what have you got for me?" Severus said to his owl smiling slightly. He got the letter and invited his owl for some food from his plate. He looked at the envelope and noticed it didn't have any sing of who it was from. He opened it carefully in case it was a prank. Nothing. He opened it and noticed it had a small note inside. He unfolded the parchment and began to read the note._

_: __**I know you probably know me and hate me but would you go with me to the dance? I'm going to be holding a white rose. I hope you accept I'm going to be waiting outside the Great Hall on the day of the ball. **__: Severus was too surprise that he didn't notice someone staring at him but some people did._

"_Sev, are you okay?" Lucius said with a smile. _

"_Yes, I just wonder who send this to me. Hey little one do something for me, show me the table the person is in?" Severus said turning to his owl. _

"_Wait if you do that the person is going to notice and probably you are going to scare it away. Why don't you let me talk with the person I think it is? Promise not to do anything stupid" Lucius said. Severus looked unsure for a moment._

"_Okay, but don't do anything stupid. I'm giving you my trust here. Oh, and tell the person I'm going to have a white rose. Don't ask why" Severus said before standing up and leaving the Great Hall, three pair of eyes following him. _

_The following day was Thursday and no one had classes and the train would be leaving the Friday after tomorrow. So that meant the dance would be the following day and Severus didn't know what to think. He walked down to the lake to calm himself, he really didn't want breakfast. He wasn't in the mood; he was too deep in thought that he didn't notice someone approaching him. "Hey Severus." _

"_Hi James" Severus said turning around so fast that he almost fell in the lake if it hadn't been for James catching him by the arm._

"_Wow, watch your step there. I think you really were too deep in thought if this is the reaction I get" James said smiling._

"_Sorry, I was thinking of a note I received yesterday from someone I don't know. Or probably I do but it was a weird one" Severus said without thinking. James stared at him for a moment._

"_So what exactly did the not said? I mean if you don't mind me knowing" James said looking away._

"_Well here you can read it" Severus said taking out the note and trusting it to James. James looked at the note and it seemed as if he was trying not to smile._

"_Well and are you going with this person?" James asked looking at Severus._

"_I don't know probably, it said that it will be holding a white rose and would wait outside the Great Hall. I want to know who it is," Severus said looking away._

"_So do you think you will probably like the person?" James asked._

"_I don't know James; I have been in love with…" Severus said before stopping himself. _

"_With who?" James asked. _

"_Oh it's someone that wouldn't return my feelings. He has hated me for the past four years and I don't really know him. Oh well" Severus said turning his back on James._

"_So…are you going to accept this person with out knowing who it is?" James asked ignoring the fact that Severus had said __**he**__ in his sentences._

"_I already told you I don't know. Probably if the one I love is happy with someone else" Severus said looking at James a tear escape his eyes. Without thinking James wipe the tear away with his thumb. "So do you like someone?"_

"_Yeah, but that person hates me too sense first year. I don't know him that much either and my friends have encourage me to tell him. I just don't find the strength, they even push as far as to make me jealous with making comments of him and another guy," James said taking his hand back._

"_Well I think you should get going, Black is going to be looking for you" Severus said as he heard the bell and also ignoring the fact that James had said __**he**__ in his small confession._

"_**James!**__" Sirius voice was heard._

"_Well I'll see you around Severus" James said as he left laughing once again that Severus had guess correct about Sirius._

"_Yeah see you around James" Severus said and sat at the edge of the lake. _

"_There you are Sev; I was wondering where you were" Narcissa voice came. Severus looked in her direction to see that Lucius was with her._

"_Sorry I wasn't hungry. Is something wrong?" Severus asked._

"_Well I found who send the note and had a little chat with that person. The person said something funny and I think the person is cool once you are able to get along with that person" Lucius said making sure not to say the gender of the person._

"_Will you at least tell me if it's a boy or girl?" Severus said not liking 'the person' thing. Lucius smirk and shook his head negatively. The dance was going to be a great blast when everyone found out who Severus secret admired was. "Fine, Cissa what are you wearing for the dance. I need help to find something for me" Severus said after trying a couple of times to get the name or at least the gender of the person he was to meet outside the Great Hall._

"_Yes I know, and I have the perfect tuxedo for you with a black mask, because to what I know 'the person' is going to wear a black mask too. So I think it will do" Narcissa said smiling._

"_So you know who it is?" Severus asked Narcissa hope in his voice._

"_No, Luc didn't want to tell me because you would get it out of me. So he told me the same thing he told you" Narcissa said._

"_Oh, I hope you have a good reason to hide this from me" Severus said looking at Lucius who laugh at Severus attitude._

"_Oh you are going to thank me, now let's go to the tower. I'm sure Narcissa has to talk with her mother and ask her things. I need your help on something and sense we have a free time I don't think anyone will miss you" Lucius said dragging Severus and Narcissa to the Slythering Tower. _

_**--**_

_The dance came too soon for Severus liking. He wasn't sure if to go anymore. He didn't know who the person was and he wasn't sure what Lucius told the person. So here he was standing in the common room all dress up and waiting for Lucius and Narcissa who had said to wait for them. Two doors open suddenly and out came Narcissa in a beautiful silver dress with a white mask on her face. She looked beautiful and if you didn't know her you wouldn't know who it was. Lucius looked wonderful in a dark green tuxedo and a black mask. He looked handsome and there were no words to really describe him. Narcissa and Lucius walked up to him and looked at him as if he was missing something._

"_Here put on the mask" Narcissa said giving him a black mask a silver rose could be seen on one of the edges._

"_You really know what I like don't you?" Severus said smiling at his friend._

"_Yeah, I'm not your friend for no reason. My sister said it was bad that you like guys because otherwise she would ask you out. She is weird sometimes and she is now going with Zabini" Narcissa said as Severus putted the mask on knowing there was no going back now._

"_Ready to go?" Lucius said getting both their attentions. Both nodded and Narcissa had an arm around each of them. They walked out of the Slythering common room only to receive gasps and smiles from people that they not even know or 'hate' for that matter. Sirius and Remus were recognizable as they had putted on the same thing and each had a red rose. How did he knew that? Oh yeah James had told him that morning._

"_Who is the person?" Severus asked Lucius as they walked down the stairs and near the Great Hall._

"_There he is" Lucius pointed at a guy with a black tuxedo and a white rose. He looked familiar and on the mask could be seen something silver on the left side. "He has the same design on his mask. Courtesy of Cissa" Lucius said as if answering an unspoken question. _

"_Here is your rose and good luck my friend" Narcissa said giving a white rose to Severus who looked nervous for some reason. He remembered James looking unsure of something or wanting to say something but not saying anything at all. Severus approached the person casually as if hoping James wouldn't pop out of nowhere. _

"_Hey Severus" the guy said once Severus was standing in front of him. That voice sounded so familiar yet he didn't know if it was really the one he was hoping it was._

"_Hi" Severus said making sure not to say James without finding out if it was really the person in front of him._

"_Ready to go inside?" The person that sounded like James said. Severus only nodded, for some reason he had that familiar feeling with him. The feeling he only felt when James was near him. The guy seemed to be looking at him paying attention to everything he did and he didn't really like that. Well only if it was James, but that didn't meant the guy was really James._

"_James" Severus said before he could stop himself. _

"_Yes?" The guy said. Severus looked at him and was about to take the mask off when the person stopped him. "No Severus not yet, the Headmaster said he would be saying the time to take off the mask. Then you will know if it's really the one you expected. According to your friend, Lucius, you wanted to know who I am. Well you'll find out when the time comes and you will make your decision from there."_

"_I want to know who you are and if you really are who I think you are" Severus said not really finding the strength to sound annoyed. That also happened only when he was that near to James. _

"_Would you like to dance?" James or whoever was under that mask asked. Severus only nodded not even knowing why he had gone there. A slow song was put on and Severus found himself close way to close to the guy in front of him. He didn't know if to push the person or just go along with it. Well according to his actions now he was going along with it. The song came to an end and another started, soon Severus was able to see Narcissa and Lucius dancing. _

"_Can I then ask questions to try to figure out who you are?" Severus said suddenly as both of them went to sit down._

"_Go ahead" the guy said._

"_What is your favorite flower?" Severus asked._

"_White roses. Yours?" the guy said._

"_Same. What is your favorite color?" Severus said not sure if he wanted to know more._

"_Black" the guy said without hesitation._

"_Why?" Severus asked curiosity getting to him._

"_It reminds me of your eyes and hair" the guy answered._

"_Oh" was all Severus was able to say and stay quite not knowing what to ask or say next. A while later the guy invited Severus to dance again. Severus accepted his mind still wondering to James and if the person behind the mask was really him. Once they sat back down again Severus looked thirsty. "I'm going to get something to drink, do you want some?"_

"_Sure" the guy said. Severus stood up and went over to the table were a lot of snacks were laid. He grabbed two bottles of some drink he was sure was from the muggle word. As he went back to his table he found a girl talking to the guy. For someone reason he didn't like that, he had to do everything in his power not to go over to them and hit the girl. Even if it looked like they were only talking like friends. _

"_Here is your drink" Severus said giving the bottle to the guy. _

"_Thanks, this is Mary" the guy said. No one knew who the girl was only four people! Not even the teacher called her by her name._

"_Hi, well I better get going James. Peter is going to start wondering where I went" Mary said before leaving. Severus just kept staring at James not really knowing what to do. _

"_Let's go to the lake, the Headmaster said that a lot of people were also going outside because it might get too crowded in here. He has a lot of people patrolling all the grounds of Hogwards. So what do you say?" James suggested unsure of what would Severus' reaction would be. Severus stayed silent for a long moment and James seemed to get uneasy._

"_Okay" Severus finally said. Both went out the Great hall six pair of eyes following their every move. Once by the lake they sat at the edge and James took off his mask same as Severus. Both stare at each other not really knowing what to say or do, "why didn't you ask me personally?" The question had been a whispered but Severus was sure James heard._

"_I was scared you would laugh at me and leave. We had begun talking and then you found my diary and I was scare you had read it. So I didn't know what to expect" James said in a rush after five minutes Severus nodded._

"_I love you sense we first met. I thought it was a crush but then I began to feel so jealous when girls and boys got near you and I knew my crush had developed into something else. At first I didn't know what it was until later on, so yeah. What about Lily, I thought you like her" Severus said._

"_She is like a young sister to me and she loves someone else, but he already has a girlfriend. She said that she would leave him alone and see if he was really happy with the person he chose and if that was the case that she would do everything in her power to keep them together. She is a nice person" James said smiling and looking at the sky._

"_From what I'm hearing I'm sure she is" Severus said also looking at the sky. He suddenly felt a hand over his and he looked at James._

"_Severus, would you go out with me?" James asked. Severus was too surprise to answer right away and his silence was taken the wrong way. "Its okay if you say no, you don-" James never finished his sentence as lips were on his. James looked at Severus who looked scare but in his eyes was happiness. James kissed Severus who began to close his eyes as he did the same. _

"_Wow" Severus said after they separated._

"_Yeah wow" James said. Severus suddenly blushed remembering that had been his first kiss. "Is something wrong?"_

"_No, is just that you are my first kiss" Severus said looking away. James' hand made him look at the other teen again._

"_That was also my first kiss and I'm glad that you had it" James said before he kissed Severus again. The kiss was slow and sweet, it only held the feeling of love and of acceptance from the other person._

"_What are you doing for the break?" Severus asked when they broke apart._

"_I have to go to my house, but I promise to write you all the time. Wait you haven't answer my question. Would you go out with me?" James said smiling._

"_If the kiss wasn't answer enough then I'll say one word…yes," Severus said._

"_Great now I need a picture of you so I can show my parents" James said._

"_Was that the only reason you asked me out?" Severus asked sounding sad and disappointed. _

"_No! I want them to know that I'm proud of my boyfriend. They know you, not by name but I always talk about you to them. They didn't mind me being gay; they actually said they would be there for me. I promised them a picture of you if you ever said yes to me; I don't want them to think I'm not happy to be with you. Besides that would add to the many pictures my mom has in the living room and I also want one for myself. So I can keep it with me at all time" James said smiling and slowing so Severus could think on everything he had said._

"_Okay, but know one but you can have it" Severus said smiling. James kissed him, a flash broke them apart and both saw their friends, Lucius and Sirius were holding a camera._

"_I think this picture will be awesome once I rebel it" Sirius said smiling._

"Wait a second, you guys were the supposal teacher that asked for this ball to be organize weren't you" James accused.

"_Well it certainly took him longer then we thought" Lucius said addressing Remus who nodded._

"_You all planned this?" Severus asked finding his voice._

"_Well not really, Cissa and Peter were out of the picture because we knew they would spoil it all. So they weren't included until the last part of course" Sirius said._

"_Sense when do you call Narcissa by her nickname?" James asked._

"_A long time ago my friend, I mean we aren't cousins for no reason. Now let's go guys, let's give this two some time alone. By the way the pictures are going to be given to you when we are back from break. Later" Sirius said and all left before the couple could say anything. Severus began to laugh suddenly, he loved his friends and what true friends he had._

"_What's so funny?" James asked._

"_Well, Luc and Cissa are really great friends same as yours if they were able to put their differences apart only to put us together" Severus said. James laughed as realization hit him. Another flash made them stopped laughing. They thought their friends had gone back, but were surprise to see Lily with a camera._

"_I will make a copy; I like how you two look when laughing. Bye" she said and left. James and Severus looked at the spot she left before James embraced Severus and sat with him. _

_The week went rather fast for the couple, they had been so happy that it was rear when the students heard them arguing. They had kept every moment as a special one, and they knew that they had been made for each other. The train part and Severus was left alone at the castle with other four students. Some teachers had left too, so everyone had to sleep in the same tower and sit in the staff table to eat. Severus was bored to hell, even thought he received a letter from James every day, he missed him. _

_When break was over Severus was happy that he was going to see James. He was waiting for him near the entrance and saw James with a girl that he didn't know. He decided to wait to see who it was sense he had promise James he wouldn't jump to conclusions. Severus turned to look at the sky and when he looked at James again he was surprise at the sight. His heart was broken, Severus turned around and was about to leave. "Severus wait!" James said running to him. Severus didn't look back and just ran to the lake. _

"_Sev what's wrong?" Narcissa said once Severus was there. She was currently sitting there because she had a problem and Lucius had told her that if she didn't want to tell him to at least tell Severus._

"_Severus is not what you think" James said from behind him. Severus turned to look at him._

"_Then what is it that I should think Potter. You were kissing her! Was what you said in your letter even true!?" Severus said mad tears running down his face._

"_Yes everything was true Sev. I really love you, she-" James said._

"_Now what Potter you are going to tell me that she kissed you" Severus said mad and before James said something else he stormed to the Slythering Tower. Once he entered he saw the girl sitting on the couch, he was about to walk pass her when she putted herself in front of him. "What do you want?"_

"_I want to tell you it wasn't his fault or even mine. I have a boyfriend that I love very much thank you. Your boyfriend was just giving me this note so I could give it to you incase he didn't see you when we came back. He asked me if I was in the same house as you and I said yes, and then that Hupplepuff boy push him against me. My boyfriend gave him a good lesson on that, here and I hope you understand" the girl said._

"_Wait what was the name of the Hupplepuff boy and yours?" Severus said stopping the girl._

"_My name is Casi, and the Hupplepuff I think it was Alexander from what I heard my boyfriend say" Casi said and left. Severus entered his room and lied on the bed before unfolding the noted._

_:__** Hey Sev!**_

_**I missed you a lot. I ask the girl that gave you this note to give it to you incase we didn't see each other. I have a lot in my mind and I have something for you, I want to give it to you personally. If I have seen you before you read this note then it isn't a surprise anymore. I want to see your smile again; I even began a poem for you.**_

_**Sirius and his family went over to my house it was fun but I missed you a lot. At least Sirius had his boyfriend with him and Peter too (well his girlfriend. I think that he was lucky with Mary). Anyways if you have gotten this note before we saw each other I want you to meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 8:30pm. I want to give you what I got for you. **_

_**With love always, **_

_**James Potter!**__ :_

_Severus finished reading the note and cried himself to sleep. When he awoke he noticed it was 8 o'clock. He made his mind up and left his room, he heard Narcissa and Lucius called after him but he ignore them. He also heard the girl, Casi, telling them something but he was more determine on his new task. He walked towards his secret place grabbed something and left towards the Astronomy Tower hoping to find James there._

_Once Severus opened the door that led to the Tower he was met with a sleeping form of James. He went up to him and noticed the teen had a stain face from crying, Severus sat in front of him and just watch as James sleep. After a while James began to stir, "I don't think that sleeping here is a great idea" Severus said softly. James eyes flew open at Severus comment._

"_Sev?" James asked hope in his voice._

"_Yes James, I'm so-" Severus apology was cut short as James sat up fast and kissed him. Severus returned the kiss with the same passion. _

"_I sure am going to make that kid pay for making you mad" James whispered in a low voice that send chills up and down Severus spine._

"_Yes we both will, but for now let's enjoy that you are back here with me. Casi explain what had happen and I was still mad so I just listen to everything and not say anything. Well, until the end when I asked her who she was and the person that had cause the problem. Sorry I said those things to you" Severus said looking straight at James._

"_Yes I'm going to make him suffer and you don't have to apologize you didn't saw and you were shock. It was shocking even for me," James said smiling at Severus who smiled back._

"_What did Sirius and Remus do?" Severus asked._

"_Well they half killed him along with the girl's boyfriend. If it wasn't for our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I don't think he would have survived. We are just lucky the teacher didn't deduct points" James said._

"_Yes, remind me to thank them tomorrow. I have something for you" Severus said taking out a small pendant with a silver chain._

"_This is so…pretty" James said not really knowing what to say at his boyfriend. _

"_It was from my older brother, he gave it to me before he came to Hogwards. He never went back the last thing of him left to me was the other pair of this one. I have it with me all the time, see" Severus said as he took out an identical pendant. _

"_What happen to him?" James asked._

"_He was killed by Voldermort, I swore to my brother that man would be killed by me or someone I know will not try to be like him" Severus said._

"_Yes that man will die; we will make sure of that. Now I want you to think of nothing but us, I brought you something" James said as he took out a small box. _

"_What is it?" Severus asked._

"_Open it" James said. Severus opened the box slowly only to be surprise with a ring. "Severus Snape, will you be with me until our love dies?"_

"_Yes!" Severus said throwing himself at James. Both hit the floor as James wasn't ready for the extra weight. Severus and James stared at each other before Severus lowered his head to kissed James. _

"_So now we have an equal, I have the same ring own right now" James said as he helped himself and Severus to sit up after they separated. Severus was too surprise did this mean they had made up. "Let's go eat dinner its not to late yet is it?"_

"_No it only has been 10 minutes" Severus said standing up and helping James up as well. _

"_Good then we will be able to catch some food" James said smiling. Both walked out the tower a new memory had been made and both new that they had done the correct thing._

--Endofstory--

"So that's how we began our relation sense then we have been together until Voldermort took him away from us. You have to listen here…" Severus said pointing at Harry's heart. "…not here" he pointed at Harry's head; Harry stared at him in shock.

"So you two started by talking civilly and then work your way from there?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes my dear son, that's how we got together. Then Albus came with the idea that I should pretend to be one of them as you know. I didn't like the idea so I left you in the care of your father and godmother. As we know she gave you protection very well, I just hope that they are okay. You might wonder why I didn't just kill myself after James death…" Severus said. Harry nodded. "…well I had you in mind for one. Another was that we promised to each other that no matter what happen to the other we would live for them until the time we have to go comes. That is a promise I don't think I will break, now tell me what will you do?"

"I'll go talk to him and see what really happened. Your story helped me a lot, thanks dad! One more thing…do you still love him?" Harry asked the last in a low voice.

"Yes very much" Severus said. Harry didn't say anything and just kissed his dad on the cheek before leaving. "I will always" Severus whispered as he looked at the two pictures his friends had taken on his fifth year. He smiled before he putted them in their rightful place and leaving the room to go to try and help everything stayed 'appropriate.'

--

Okay I edit this story and I hope you like it more now...I will try to make a sequel sense many people have asked me but I don't know yet...I have to finish the other story first. Thank you for reading this story, and I hope you are able to post a Review!!

Sincerely, Anaki911 : )


End file.
